The pain of Departure
by blackfoxalchemist
Summary: Ryou is depressed and he knows the only way to stop his Yami is if he dies. Will he? Or will a friend save him?(Story is better than it sounds. Trust me.)
1. Silence

YBTS: Hello! I decided to write a depressing fic. Somehow I could just imagine this. I had to write it before I went crazy. It's sad but I think .well you'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own anything. Though I will always keep Bakura and Kurama in my heart.  
  
He sat there alone in his room staring out the open window. A cool breeze blew in cooling down the room as Ryou sat on his bed thinking about all that had happened in his life. His darker half and what he wishes to accomplish. Even worse, how far he would go to accomplish his goal. Ryou couldn't bare to know that his friends died because of him. The only way to prevent that from happening would be to get rid of his dark and that would mean he would have to die. He had almost reached death once in duelist kingdom. His dark was dueling Yami and he had just become the lady of faith. If only Yugi attacked a lot of grief would have been avoided. Yami didn't even ask what he wanted. He just switched the two souls like he knew what everyone wanted. But he didn't want that. He would rather be trapped in the shadow realm than be the cause of his friends' death. He would rather be sent to the shadow realm than spend the rest of his life with his dark.  
Ryou got up and walked slowly down the stairs. His dark was sleeping in the living room and apparently didn't notice Ryou sit on a couch across from him. His dark looked almost exactly like him except for a few differences. His eyes were narrower. His mouth was wider. His hair spikier and his eyes darker brown. He couldn't believe he was stuck this way. Ryou hung his head and stared at his hands. They were so white. He looked albino almost. He could see his veins clearly on his wrist as though they were blue tattooed lines. He knew he couldn't leave his friends. They would miss him and they would be deeply hurt by his death. But then again it would be better for them if he did die. The thought was painful. Maybe Malik would help. They were good friends now and Ryou trusted him.  
As if Malik heard his thoughts he heard a knock at the door and saw Malik standing outside. Ryou answered the door and Malik came in. 'Hey Ryou. What's wrong you don't look to good.' Silence reigned for a few minutes and they both went into the kitchen. Ryou's dark was still sleeping. Malik and Ryo sat down at the breakfast table and Malik started to feel concerned. 'You haven't said anything. What are you thinking Ryou?'  
After a while Ryou decided to answer. 'Remember when you found out that it was your darker half that killed your father and not Yami?' Malik nodded. 'You were devastated that it was really kinda your fault. I feel that way except no one has died yet. I don't want that to happen.'  
'What are you saying Ryou?' Ryou got up slowly and walked over to an open drawer. He looked inside for a moment with blank eyes. Malik was starting to feel nervous. Ryou picked something up and turned around hiding the object behind his back.  
'I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me. I couldn't bear the thought if I was the cause of your death.' Malik was afraid of what Ryou might be about to do.  
'Ryou what are you trying to say?' Ryou stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. He hung his head and held back his tears. He had made his decision.  
'You have been a very good friend Malik. Goodbye.' At that moment he revealed what he was hiding and plunged the knife into his stomach. A cry was hear coming from the living room and Malik leaped out of his chair. Ryou fell on his knees to the floor as red blood covered him. He looked beautiful as he fell to the floor. Even Malik noticed that Ryou had a certain grace as life slipped away from his body. Malik held is friend close to him as Ryou slowly slipped away. The red looked crimson and beautiful agenst Ryou's ivory skin. Then a final cry was heard from Ryou's dark and he went cold.  
Ryou felt as though he was falling. Everything was dark and a wave of cold had swept over him. He felt Malik's tears fall on him as the red blood covered him like a blanket. 'At least now you will have one less danger to worry about.' He was gone. 


	2. Hope arises

YBTS: I'm back. That last chapter was not the end. I know Malik is a bit out of character and Yami Bakura might also be but please forgive me! Jettwolf90, this one will make you happy. Although your wish wont come true untill next chapter though. Enjoy Anyway! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I still love Ryou and Malik. (That includes their Yami's) And I also love Kurama! Someday I should write a Kurama fic.  
  
  
  
Malik held his friend close as tears streamed down his face. Ryou couldn't be gone. Not this quickly. There had to be a way to bring him back. ' Wait a minute. The ring. Yami Bakura took Ryou's sol and put it in his favorite card. And Yami Bakura should be in the ring! He knows how to do that!' Malik took the Ring from around Ryou's neck and placed it around his. He retreated into his soul room and went to find Bakura.' There should be another door in the hallway.' There was. He knocked on the door and Bakura appeared.  
' What do you want? I don't feel like talking.' Indeed Bakura looked awful. Apparently he had tried to kill himself too. Even Malik knew that wasn't possible.  
' I can bring back your Hikari. But I need your help.' Bakura stood there expressionless for a moment before letting Malik enter his soul room. When he went in he saw a pool of blood in the corner. Malik ignored it ' I remember Ryou telling me that you had place his soul and the souls of his friend into their favorite cards.' Bakura said nothing. ' And...I thought maybe you could do the same thing again with Ryou and then put his soul back into his body.'  
' There are two things wrong with that Malik. One, I have to know where his soul is. Two even if I could do that he would still die. The wounds won't disappear.' Malik hung his head and began to think. There had to be a way without going through the trouble of obtaining all seven items. Then he remembered.  
' You can find his soul using the eye you stole from Pegasus.' Bakura got a bit annoyed.  
' How did you know I have it? '  
' Ryou told me. Shouldn't you know these things?' Bakura growled a little. ' Well, if you do find his soul you can put it into his change of heart card.'  
' Then what? His body is still...hurt.' Malik smiled.  
' Bakura you forget that there were spells to fix that in ancient times.'  
' The spells are lost. I don't think there is any chance of finding them.'  
' What if I told you my Yami had them all the time. He was your partner in rime but he didn't always plunder tombs with you. He found it and he has it now in his soul room. Don't ask how it got there.' Bakura's eyes went wide and he stared at the blond Egyptian boy. It had always struck him as odd that there would be a blonde Egyptian with tan skin.  
' He has it?' Bakura jumped up. ' What are we waiting for then?! Move! Get your Yami in here!' Malik smiled and stood up. He ran over to his Yami's room and knocked on the door. No reply. He banged on the door. Still no reply. Bakura appeared beside Malik. ' Move out of the way and let me handle it. MALIK! YOU BAKA! YOU EITHER OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL SUMMON A MONSTER FROM THE SHADOW RELM TO FORCE YOU OUT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!' A crash was heard and some cursing in Egyptian. The door swung right open and Yami Malik's normally narrow eyes were wide.  
' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE BAKURA?! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!'  
' Your hikari says you have a book of spells in your soul room. Is this true?' Y Malik shot a glance at his hikari and his eyes narrowed once more.  
' This is true. Why do you ask?' Bakura rolled his eyes.  
' What do you think I want it for? TO SEE IT!' Yami Malik went back inside and beckoned Malik and Bakura to follow.  
' What spell do you want?' Bakura smiled.  
' One to heal the wound of a body.' Y Malik stopped and turned around. A curious look spread across his face.  
' What happened?' Bakura was angry.  
' Don't ask questions just find the ra damned spell!' Bakura had a strange look on his face that made him look more like Ryou. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. A small tear started rolling down his cheek and his eyes went red.  
' I see. Ryou died. I'll find the spell then.' Y Malik turned back around and picked up a book. He searched through and stopped. Bakura walked over and stood next to the Yami. ' You want to do it now?' Bakura nodded. He handed the book to Bakura and Bakura left to his soul room. Malik new what was about to happen and allowed Bakura to take control. Ryou would return soon. 


	3. It's allright now

YBTS: Well now I bring you the last chapter. The story is short but I don't care. If you peole want me to cotinue it though review and give me ideas. Jettwolf, this one is dedicated to you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't ask me anymore.  
  
  
  
Bakura took the book into the outside world as he took over Malik's body. It was strange having blonde instead of white hair. He looked at the empty shell that was once his beloved hikari and flipped through the book. He came across the spell he needed and read the chant outloud.  
  
Lavie juougien ry tiu nysu yoneni rialon  
Lavie ieya ry kidi nysu bahaw riaike rialon*  
  
He keept chanting until Ryou's body started to glow. Bakura held back tears as he went on but he found it impossible. This was so unlike him. Then the light began to fade and Ryou was lying on th ground with no sighn he was dead. He looked like he was sleeping on the floor. Bakura cried harder. Memories of Kuru Eruna flooded into his mind. His family in Egypt. How they were sloughtered. And now Ryou. He finnaly get's a second chance and he blows it. But there was still hope.  
Bakura reached over into Ryous jacket pocket and pulled out the millenium eye. Despite what Ryou thought he still did what Bakura asked. Bakura mentally communicated with Malik. ' After this I get the eye back.'  
' Of course Bakura', came Maliks answer. Bakura placed the item in his eye. He knew he was risking much but after the pain subsided he realized that he was still alright. He could tap into difrent worlds like it was nothing. Bakura took out his deck from Ryou's other jacket pocket. It was time to return Ryou to the world of the living. With the eye he looked for Ryou's soul. Then he saw him. They were surounded by light and Ryou semed to be crying. With the ring Bakura stole his hikari's soul and placed it in the change of heart card. Bakura went back into the world of the living and took out the card that held his Hikari's soul.  
' Ryou, don't ver do this to me again.' bakura took the ring once more and placed his hikari's soul into his body. Bakura put the ring on Ryou and retreated into his soul room. 'Ryou?' He opened the door and saw a second door across the oh so familiar hallway. He cossed over and knocked on the door.'Ryou?' He tried to open it. it was locked. 'Ryou? You know I can open this door right?' No answer. Bakura unlocked the door and opened it. Ryou was there. He was lying on his bed staring at the celing. A single tear rolled down his cheek.  
'You couldn't let me go could you? You couldn't leave me in peace. So now what great tomb robber? Back to your old ways of hurting my friends? All I have to do is kill myself again. How many times will you bring me back untill you get tierd? You can't do it forever.'  
'Ryou I...'  
'I don't want to hear it. I started out on your side but when you first sealed my soul and the soul of my new friends into our favorite cards I knew something was wrong. You nearly killed them. I only went along afterwards because you share my body. You would probable force me to anyway.'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'Why is it I don't beleive you? How many times have you said i'm sorry and the turned arouned to do the same thing over again?' Bakura sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to stroke Ryou's hair only for the boy to turn away.  
'I promise...'  
'Empty promise.'  
'No.'  
'How can I know?' Bakura started to cry again. This is so unlike me to cry. But how else can I get it through?...Kuru Eruna. Bakura looked up a bit.  
'Kuru Eruna.' Ryou frowned and turned to look at Bakura.  
'What?'  
'Kuru Eruna. It is the town I grew up with when I was a child. Pharoah Yami's father killed all of the people to place the magic in the millenium items. I was the soul survivor. I promised to avenge their death, and I was so close. Then I was locked away and I swore to retreive all seven millenium items and put to rest the souls of Kuru Eruna. That is why I am doing what I am doing. Do you know what will happen if all the items plus the three god cards are put together? Yami gets his emory back.'  
'Isn't that kinda good?' Bakura gave Ryou a look that said "Are you kidding me?"  
'No. there is a reason why he was known as the dark pharoah. If he regains his memory everyone in the world is at his mercy. I am trying to get the items so that maybe I can protect te world from that ever hapening. I'm sorry I never told you. Now will you please go see Malik. He's worried sick about you. And get that eye back from him.' Ryou nodded and took over. ***************  
Malik looked at his friend hopeing to see him move. Nothing. Then he pressed his ear against ryous chest and heard a heartbeat. 'Oh, thank ra.' He breathed a sigh of releif and sat up. After a while Ryou opened his eyes. 'Ryou! I'm so glad, I thought you were gone forever!'  
'Everything's allright now...' Ryou gave Malik a funney look.  
'What?'  
'You kinda remind me of pegasus with that eye in your skull.'  
'Oh! Yeah, almost forgot.' Malik took the eye out and screamed a bit. It did hurt. He handed it back to Ryou who put it in his pocket. 'Is everything alright now Ryou? You won't think of... you know...again will you?' Ryou closed his eyes and looked at his Yami.  
'No verythings alright now. Everything's fine.'  
  
  
  
YBTS: So, did you npeople like? Huh? HUH?! Please say you did. Did you like it jettwolf? I TRIED! I REALLY DID! Gomen nasai if you didn't like it. eview anyway though it doesnt take that long. And for you fangirls, if there is a charicter you like, from any show, i will make sure he kisses you in the next chapter to my other story. A Day in the Life of Bakura. Okay? But you have to tell me who it is. I can't read minds you know. Thank you! 


End file.
